Promesa
by luishana
Summary: Con una simple sonrisa cautivaste mi corazón y lo destrozaste, ahora que ya no estas tengo un nuevo motivo por vivir... tengo una promesa que cumplir. One-shot


**Hola a todos, aqui traiendo un nuevo one-shot, surgio de la idea de un video que vi, bastante hermoso del grupo RSP, se llama Sakura...**

**Bien, regresando a este mundo del fic, donde hace mucho no aportaba, espero y les agrade, tmb con la noticia de que regresare con mi otra historia pendiente que tengo, aparte ahi traigo unos nuevos proyectos, que espero realizar, bien, sin mas disfruten la historia...**

**pero antes que nada, dejenme invitarlos a mi pagina de FaceBook, ahi se encuentra en mi perfil, pero aqui se los recuerdo (http: / www. facebook .com/ pages/ Luishana-y-sus-fanfics/ 152108381483559) No olviden quitar los espacios**

**ya ahora si gracias por entrar y disfruten**

**

* * *

**

En este momento se pudiera decir tanto sobre mí, sobre mi aspecto ¡Que importa! Si, acepto. No es normal ver a alguien caminar como zombi por la calle con un ramo de flores, perdido en sus pensamientos, al ver este ramo me es inevitable acordarme de ella…

_Un día muy nublado, debía apresúrame sino la lluvia me tomaría por sorpresa; creo que hable demasiado rápido, comenzó a llover desmesuradamente y yo aquí en la calle sin ninguna protección. Miro a mi alrededor y veo un local con una lona, inmediatamente me dirijo ahí para buscar protección y no mojarme tanto._

_Miro la calle y veo a muy pocas personas, al parecer soy el único que no se percato de que llovería, hmp. Veo nuevamente a mí alrededor y veo como una chica corre rápidamente a donde estoy yo buscando protección, supongo._

_Fije mi mirada al frente, estaba cansado y tenía que esperar hasta que se acabara la tormenta y para el colmo, no estaré solo. Espero y no sea sociable._

—_Está lloviendo muy fuerte—comentó la chica. _

_Al parecer si es una sociable, hmp. Por supuesto no conteste, no tenía ganas de nada, quería dormir, había sido un día muy pesado para mí._

—_Veo que no eres muy conversador—dijo la chica con un tono de burla._

—_No suelo hablar con extraños y tú deberías hacer lo mismo—respondí esperando que así ya dejara de hablar._

_Solo escuche una risotada de su parte, ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso?_

—_Tienes razón—comentó entre sus risas—, si me dices tu nombre ya no serás un extraño._

_¿Está preguntando mi nombre? El comentario no era para que me sacara mas platica, al parecer lo tomo al revés._

—_Sasuke—dije, tampoco iba a ser un descortés._

_Hubo un silencio de minuto, ¡Excelente! Por fin se cayó, prefería escuchar como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el pavimento a escucharla a ella. Pero por alguna razón me dio duda de por qué guardo silencio. Mire de soslayo hacia donde estaba ella._

_Gran error. Ella me veía como… como curiosa por lo que yo fuera a decir, como un investigador observa a algún animal; definitivamente eso me molesto ¿Quién se creía que era? Gire mi rostro completamente para verla y decirle pero me fue imposible…_

_¡Dios! Era la chica más extraña y… linda que haya visto, su cabello, rosa completamente. Quede completamente sin palabras._

_Ella sonrió ampliamente y apunto con su brazo hacia arriba._

—_Sakura—dijo sin dejar de mirarme y después miro hacia el lugar que apuntaba._

_Desperté de mi transe e imite su acción, mire hacia arriba y ahí se encontraba un árbol de cerezos, tan grande y florido… rosa –como ella– y así saque la conclusión, así se llama._

—_Me llamo Sakura—dijo apoyando lo que yo pensaba._

_Deje de ver el árbol y baje mi mirada hacia el frente nuevamente._

—_Ahora ya no somos extraños—agregó la chica de al lado—, pero no vayas a pensar que se me cae el pelo como a los arboles sus pétalos, esto es permanente._

_Se rió con su broma, he de aceptar, hace su mayor esfuerzo y la verdad que el comentario me causo algo de gracia, no tanto en si por el comentario, sino porque hizo que me olvidara de mi estrés. Fruncí el entrecejo y sonreí de lado, no soy bueno para reír, pero creo que ella entendió que era mi forma de "responder" a su broma._

Siempre recordare ese momento, el momento en el cual cambio mi vida para siempre, donde conocí a la persona que me enseño lo que realmente era vivir. No pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran levemente, por fortuna mis gafas obscuras ocultaban mi desdicha.

Y por más buenos momentos que recordara, siempre terminaba así… completamente devastado. Siempre finjo estabilidad y fortaleza, para no angustiarla ni a ella ni a los demás, o simplemente también para que no me molesten con preguntas y comentarios estúpidos.

No comprendo cómo puedo detestar este día y a la vez, de cierta forma, gustarme. El único día donde recuerdo claramente cada momento que pase con ella, cada instante, los días que pase a su lado. ¿Quién diría que desde aquel día que la conocí jamás, pero jamás la dejaría ir de mi lado? Por desgracia, no cumplí mi promesa.

— _¿Por qué no sonríes? —me pregunto con su mirada de niña mimada._

_Ambos caminábamos por la calle, como siempre ella jalaba mi mano para que yo se la sostuviera, no soy muy gustoso de hacer eso, pero me encantaba y más si se lo hacía a ella. _

_Ella es como una luz divina, todo el tiempo sonriendo por todo, contagiando a todos con su sonrisa, contagiándome a mí, aunque no parezca. Desde que estamos juntos, para ser exactos un año. No comprendo como estoy con ella, siendo tan diferente a mí, tan alegre y yo tan… amargado. ¿Por qué? Porque así soy, así me gusta ser y así ella me acepta._

—_Hmp—me limite a contestar eso y solo me da una sonrisa. Siempre hace eso._

—_Deberíamos ir en la noche al cine—comentó muy entusiasmada._

—_Recuerda que no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo—le recordé y mire hacia abajo, vi su pequeño, pero abultado vientre, donde ya desde hace 4 meses se encontraba mi primogénito._

—_Está bien, ¿Pero podemos ver una película en casa? —nunca se rinde._

—_De acuerdo—conteste lo más cortante que pude, no me puedo negar a esa mujer, menos ahora que es lo más importante que tengo en la vida._

Sonrió levemente, es tan agradable recordarla, cada momento que viví con ella lo guardo como un tesoro; pero por desgracia, no todos mis recuerdos son lindos o buenos, esta aun aquel recuerdo que trato tanto de eliminar, pero por más que quiera siempre regresa a mi mente.

— _¿Por qué tenemos que ir allá? —cuestioné algo fastidiado._

_A Sakura se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de ir al parque de diversiones, idea que naturalmente odie, no tolero estar en lugares concurridos, me fastidio y lo peor que ella lo sabe._

— _¡Vamos! Sera divertido—insistió. Nuevamente poniendo esa cara, hmp como la detesto._

_Resignado decidí acompañarla, haciéndole prometer que no estaríamos mucho tiempo ahí. A veces odio su actitud, es tan molesta y aun así… la amo, aunque nunca se lo he dicho, pero sé que ella lo sabe. Mire a un lado y sonrió internamente al ver que pasamos junto al lugar donde nos conocimos._

—_Quiero subirme en la montaña rusa, después iremos por un algodón de azúcar…—comentaba completamente extasiada, parecía una niña, aunque su rostro y su cuerpo decían lo contrario, sobre todo ese gran bulto en su vientre que indicaba que pronto nacerá nuestro hijo._

—_Tranquila, recuerda que no debes exaltarte mucho—le recomendé haciendo que se tranquilizara un poco esas ansias, que sinceramente me estaban desesperando._

_Caminamos por la calle para poder llegar a la parada de autobús y tomar uno que nos llevara al dichoso parque de diversiones. Ella tomaba mi brazo y caminaba alegremente tomando con su otra mano su abdomen, se veía tan linda._

_Llegamos a la parada de autobuses, donde solo se encontraba una señora con su hijo y un anciano, no se veía mucho tráfico, en realidad estaba todo muy tranquilo a pesar de ser domingo._

—_Mira—Sakura señalo al otro lado de la calle, ahí se encontraba un señor con un mini surtido de dulces de leche—, se me antojo uno._

—_Hmp—conteste—, si quieres ve por uno—sabia que me pediría que fuera a comprarle algo, pero sinceramente no tengo ganas, la conozco bien y sé que traeré uno y será el incorrecto—. Mejor, así tu escoges el de tu agrado—comente al ver que ponía su cara de puchero._

_Al escuchar eso me sonrió como siempre, con esa chispa que la caracteriza, me abrazo y deposito un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios, por alguna razón sentí una sensación bastante extraña, un escalofrió que -como pocas veces- me aterró._

_Sakura se queda observándome mientras camina lentamente para cruzar la calle, comenzó a darme un tipo contracción en todo el cuerpo y sin evitarlo sonreí, como nunca lo había hecho sonreí. Ella me miro aun mas entusiasmada y me susurro "te amo", giro para cruzar la calle y llegar a su destino._

_No sé que me paso en ese momento, fue todo tan rápido, es como si me hubiera ausentado. Mi cuerpo no reacciono, ni mi mente, solo vi como salía volando un zapato de ella después de un estruendoso ruido de un automóvil. _

_Reaccione, volví a la realidad, pero para que el alma se me fuera del cuerpo, ahí se encontraba Sakura tirada en el suelo junto a un coche. Corrí hacia ella desesperadamente, lleno de coraje, angustia, pero sobre todo miedo. Me agache y la tome en mis brazos, la abrase fuertemente susurrándole que todo estaría bien mientras ella débilmente me sonreía, levanto su mano y me acaricio el rostro limpiando una lágrima que había escapado, a pesar de todo seguía sonriendo. Comienzo a gritar para que alguien me ayude, que llame a una ambulancia; la miro nuevamente y no pude evitar dejar escapar mas lagrimas al ver como lentamente cerraba los ojos y su mano caía débilmente hacia abajo._

_En un grito solté mi frustración, enojo y tristeza, pedía ayuda, gritaba que alguien me ayudara, lo que sea, un doctor, un milagro… pero ya era tarde._

Un largo suspiro se escapa de mí, esos recuerdos me sumergen como si hubiera sido ayer, pero también siempre queriendo que todo haya sido mentira. Detengo mi paso para mirar en donde me encuentro, un lindo campo verde, tranquilo y silencioso, con árboles y un toque diferente. Lapidas.

Camino por inercia, es como si mi cuerpo se supiera de memoria el camino y llego a una lapida, aquella en donde está grabado un nombre, su nombre.

"Sakura Haruno. Nunca te olvidaremos"

Deposito lentamente las flores y limpio un poco el lugar, como cada año, cada aniversario vengo aquí a verla, a platicar con ella, a saber que no solo fue un sueño lo que viví a su lado. Me siento junto a su lapida y contemplo el lugar, algunas personas haciendo lo mismo que yo, visitando a sus familias o conocidos, que se yo. Me enfoco en su lapida y la acaricio levemente.

—Un año más desde aquella tragedia—dije con un tono nostálgico.

Tome mis gafas obscuras y las limpie, estaban un poco humedecidas y ya no veía bien.

—Y como cada año vengo a rendirte cuentas sobre la promesa que te hice—comenté poniéndome de nuevo las gafas—, te prometí que sería feliz y que seguiría con mi vida; como siempre vengo a platicarte que estoy muy bien, contento, ella me da una razón por vivir.

Probablemente suene loco, pero siempre me tranquiliza tanto hablar, de cierta forma, con ella, me desahogo tanto, saco mis frustraciones y alegrías, solo ella logro eso y aun no estando presente lo sigue haciendo. Después de una hora de estar ahí decido irme, es tarde y tengo que pasar por ella.

Miro por última vez la lapida y le sonrió, sonrió como solo a ella logre hacerlo, no suelo hacerlo mucho, aunque ahora hay otra persona que me saca esa misma sonrisa, Sakura se llevo la mejor de todas.

Camino nuevamente solo por la calle, busco llegar a la parada de autobús y así poder llegar a tiempo. Tomo el transporte y me siento hasta atrás. Miro por la ventana ya más tranquilo, aunque sigo nostálgico, pero de verdad es un alivio ir a verla, aunque a la vez es un tormento.

Metido en mis pensamientos no me doy cuenta que estoy a punto de llegar a mi destino, gracias a que una señora me pregunto la hora reaccione y baje a tiempo en mi parada. Miro a mí alrededor y veo como el autobús se aleja y nuevamente un pensamiento inunda mi mente. Estoy en el mismo lugar donde sucedieron los dos más grandes cambios en mi vida, donde la conocí y donde la perdí.

Me acerco donde está la lona a esperarla, pues el sol está bastante intenso y el calor me está molestando. Exactamente en la posición como me encontraba ese día, miro hacia arriba y veo el árbol de flor de cerezo, una Sakura cae lentamente y la sostengo en mi mano, sonreí de lado, recordé su rostro, su sonrisa, el brillo que destellaba cada vez que la miraba.

El sentimiento estaba a punto de ganarme, pero decidí terminar ya con esto, no podía permitir que ella me viera así, abatido y sentimental. Tiro la Sakura y miro hacia el frente, veo como una pequeña niña de 6 años se acerca rápidamente para también protegerse del sol, la miro tiernamente y ella también me mira a mí.

— ¡Papá! —dijo muy sonriente. Mi pequeña tiene la misma sonrisa que su madre, ese mismo brillo el cual hace que tenga un motivo por vivir. Tan parecidas, con su hermoso color de cabello igual, sus ojos tan parecidos.

Mi hija, la única aparte de Sakura que me roba una sonrisa, que hace que deje de ser aquel frio sin sentimientos que soy con los demás. Levanto mi mano en señal de que ella me dé la suya, ella levanta su pequeño brazo y la toma, sonrió de lado y comienzo a caminar junto con ella para irnos a casa.

Un viento se soltó y nos golpeo de frente, era raro pues no era un día con viento.

— _¡Gracias!_

Escucho un pequeño susurro, no sé si fue mi imaginación o realmente sucedió; prefiero creer que fue verdad, que Sakura desde otro lado nos cuida y protege, que sigue esperando el día para que estemos juntos nuevamente, que espera el día en que el árbol de cerezos no se marchite.


End file.
